Lost Without Your Light
by Behind These Eyes
Summary: The Dark Lord has killed Ginny Weasley, Draco's love. And now Draco is forced to live with the guilt of knowing he was the reason for her death. [One-Shot]


**Lost Without Your Light**

**Author's Notes: **This is my first (and most-likely only) Draco/Ginny pairing. But I don't mind it because Ginny isn't actually in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and that makes me sad. The lyrics to "Exit to Exit" are property of the sexiness Ryan Cabrera.

**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny

**Setting:** The Dark Lord has begun the war. Ginny Weasley is left dead and Draco is left without his light.  
The beginning of the story takes place in a clearing somewhere in the forest. You'll find out where exactly in the story.

* * *

_Was it the little things I left unsaid?  
The thoughts are wrapped around my head, in love, in life.  
Could it be our time was incomplete?  
Someone that's just bent to need enough inside_

Draco Malfoy bent over her still body. Her breath had stopped just seconds before. Her chest was now still. He kissed her cold lips once before standing. How could he do this to her? He had loved her. Yet he hadn't stopped the Dark Lord from killing her

"Virginia." He spoke her full name.

"Ginny.' He spoke her pet-name. The one her brothers used; the one Draco had met her as.

"My love," He reached down and touched her cheek. The last one had been reserved for him. She'd told him he was the only one to call her that.

_And I've lost my direction.  
Where do I turn?_

With once last glance at his love, Draco turned and began to walk away. He walked, walked away from this cold, unwelcoming clearing. His feet deftly weaved their way out of the trees and onto soft grass. The towers of Hogwarts loomed over his head. How could he have let it happen so close to where they had met? Their love had started here; and in now it had ended here.

"How could I let him do this?" Draco said. He fell onto his knees in the grass.

_You wanted something more than this  
Fell down for someone else's kiss  
I'm lost without your light_

Draco wandered the streets of Diagon Alley. He no longer cared about living. He no longer cared about anything. The only thing he could comprehend were the visions that replayed over and over in his mind. The flash of light; Ginny's screams piercing the night air; His own screams as she fell; the trepidation of her death; he could only see those things. Why? Why had he let her die?

_Could it be the taste was bittersweet?  
Well it all comes down to your defeat.  
So high, so low  
Crash and burn we all fall down.  
And I can still hear the sound of love, run dry_

_And I've lost my connection.  
What have I learned?_

He lay in his bed. The green satin sheets were cold against his skin. He could almost feel her against him. Her soft skin grazing his in the night; he reached out and touched the pillow. The one she had slept on every night; the one where her hair had splayed across its satin cover. He leaned over and kissed the pillow's soft surface.

Lord, how he missed her.

_Someday I won't be lost.  
Someday I won't miss you.  
Someday I'll understand.  
But for now you're taking over me_

He took his wand into his hand, fingering its surface lovingly. He was so lost, so alone, he missed her so much.

Today he, Draco Malfoy, would understand. He knew he could, but how would he?

Avada Kedavra would do the trick. Quick, possibly painless; yes, he'd do it. He dressed quickly, pulling on his best suit. He even put on a tie and combed back his sleek blond hair.

He looked in the mirror. His cold eyes were met with the reflection of an empty soul. He took is wand in his hand.

There was a flash of green light and a thud as Draco's body fell limply to the floor. Now, he fully understood.

_I've lost my direction.  
Where do I turn?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I killed Draco. I'm sure there'll be hordes of Draco lovers wanting to kill me. But he had to die so he could understand! Anyway, I hope you like it and I'd love reviews! 


End file.
